


Cheers

by Kelly_Namikaze



Series: Adam's Song [11]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce and Jason hug, Christmas Feels, Fluff, IT'S BEAUTIFUL, Multi, pure fluff, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: Just some pure Christmas fluff from my Adam's Song universe! Merry belated Christmas!





	Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's late, but here is my christmas one shot for this series. I'm placing this to be about seven, eight months after the first chapter of A Favor House Atlantic. Enjoy!

It was Christmas, and Jason was sulking in the driver seat of Tim’s car.  Alfred had convinced him that he was coming to the manor for Christmas, no if’s and's or but’s. So Tim offered to pick him up, as his bike had recently fallen into Gotham Bay. 

“Lighten up, Jay. You only have to talk to B for like, two hours and then you guys can go back to awkward phone calls and even more awkward rooftop meetings.” Tim said, and Jason huffed.

“Says you. You know big bird is gonna be on my ass for not returning his phone calls after last month.” Was his response, crossing his arms.

Tim was trying not to giggle, as the older man looked very much like Damian when he was miffed. “It’ll be fine.” He assured, as they pulled up to the manor.

They got out, and as usual Alfred greeted them at the door. “Hello, Master Jason, Master Timothy.”

“Yo, Alfie, how it hanging?” Jason asked, never complaining about seeing his grandfather figure.

The butler’s mouth tilted upward at one end slightly. “I am well Master Jason. The others are in the living room, if you wish to join them.” He informed them while he put their coats away. Tim quickly went where directed, while Jason followed Alfred to the kitchen where Christmas dinner was being cooked

“Do ya need help with anything?” The second robin asked, sitting on a stool next to the large island.

“If you insist, I have not yet gotten to creating Master Damian’s vegetable platter. I do believe that I have everything else under control.” Alfred said, and Jason nodded, quickly going to do as asked.

They worked in silence, the only sounds being that of chopping and the pots bubbling. Jason appreciated that about Alfred. If it was unnecessary, there was no need to speak, comfortable in the silent companionship.

When Jason was done the veggie plate, Alfred turned to the boy. “I do believe that you should go socialize before dinner, especially after not stopping by in quite a while. I am surprised Master Richard hasn’t dragged you back here _sooner_.” Jason frowned at the admonishment, but walked out of the kitchen to find the others anyways.

“It’s not my fault that Dickhead is too overprotective.” The young man mumbled as he made his way to the living room where the others were situated.

As soon as Jason stepped into the large room, he could hear his death nearing, in the form of a clingy Dick Grayson. _“Little Wing!"_   The eldest of the brothers shouted, vaulting himself over the couch, and landing in front of his oldest little brother. Before Jason could escape, he was engulfed in a Dick Grayson ™ hug.

“Hi, Dick.” Jason sighed, patting his brother’s back lightly. “I’m still pissed at you for last month you know. Roy is more paranoid than usual, and Kori is still angry.”  He said, and Dick finally stepped back, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

“Tt. If they cannot handle our family, then they do not deserve to be a part of it.” Damian stated as he came to stand by Jason.

Said person only smirked at the small child. “It’s good to see you too kiddo.” Jason ruffled the younger's hair, a huff being the response, though Jason saw the other’s small smile.

The group made their way to the main couch to sit, where the others were already seated, minus Stephanie and Barbara as they would be arriving a slight bit later as they wanted to spend time with their parents.

Jason plopped himself down beside Cass, getting a swat on the arm. “What was that for?” He asked.

“Not visiting. I get worried.” She said and he couldn’t really stay mad at a reason like that, so he just grumbled for a moment before giving her a hug with one arm.

Jason continued like that, just enjoying being with his family and feeling the holiday spirit for the first time in a few years. They chatted, Barbara and Stephanie joining about an hour later, dinner being announced soon after. They gathered around the table, foregoing saying grace, Bruce cutting the turkey as everyone started piling food onto their plates.

Once everyone had started stuffing their faces, Bruce spoke. “So, Jason, how have you been the last few weeks?” He asked, and Jason was glad that he hadn’t been currently chewing, as the question had caught him off guard.

“Umm, it’s been going good. Roy, Kori and I went to Tamaran, which was cool.” He answered, and Bruce nodded like it wasn’t a surprise, which knowing him, it probably wasn’t.

Tim’s eyes immediately got wide. “You got to see Tamaran? What was it like? Is Starfire really a Princess-” He continued, shooting off question after question, until Damian stepped on his foot. “Ouch, you demon child!” Tim exclaimed, Damian baring his teeth in response.

 _“Boys.”_ Bruce’s voice boomed and both of them looked down. “Play nice, at least until tomorrow.” He ordered, and both of them nodded, going back to their plates.

After that, not a lot of conversation was made while eating other than the odd inquiry from Bruce about how everyone was.When everyone was done and dishes were cleared away, they made their way back into the main room, coming to sit near the tree.

As Damian was the youngest, he was tasked with dealing out the presents, leading Stephanie to make a couple jokes. “Hey Dami, I think you could become a full time elf with your height!”

“Watch it Brown.” The child threatened, drawing a laugh from the female.

Once dealt out, everyone took turns opening their gifts, everyone insisting that Alferd go first. He had only two gifts, one from all of the children, and one from Bruce. He opened the one from Bruce first, taking apart the wrapping paper carefully. It was a box that held a pair of cufflinks that were small bits of a map of England. “Thank you Master Bruce.” He said, getting a nod from the man, before he turned to the second gift.

He smiled at all the different handwriting on the tag, before opening the large rectangle. He smiled as he saw the front of what appeared to be a new scrapbook. It had the Wayne family crest and there was a picture from each time the family grew, even including one from when it was just himself and Bruce. His eyes misted slightly as he thanked them, and the others were kind enough to give him a moment to compose himself.

Bruce went next, getting a set of cuff-links from Cass, with little bats on them, some plans for an upgraded batsuit from Tim, artwork from Damian, a superman onesie from Barbara and Dick, Steph and Jason getting him a lot of Batman merchandise.

He raised an eyebrow as he continued to pull things out of the seemingly never ending box. Beside him was now a pile, consisting of an apron, a mug that says ‘Dad? That’s a funny way to say Batman’ as well as a T-shirt and phone case with the same phrase. On top of that was another T-shirt that just said batdad that matched another mug with a keychain sporting the phrase. “Really you two?” He asked, getting snickers.

“It’s better than what Jason wanted to get you.” Stephanie said, and her partner in crime nodded.

“It was either this or Green Lantern.” Jason continued, making all of the kids work to stifle a smile at the constipated face that Bruce was wearing.

Bruce just shook his head as Dick clapped his hands. “My turn.” he excitedly tore into the one on top, barely catching that it was from Alfred and Bruce. He opened the box quickly, finding ties of all patterns and colours. He continued a moment later, thanking them as he dived into the rest of the pile.

He opened everything in record time, thanking everyone profusely. He now had two more Christmas sweaters that could easily be entered into an ugly sweaters competition courtesy of Stephanie and Jason. ”Did you two go shopping for gifts together?” He asked jokingly, getting serious nods in answer.

“The only vehicle I have is the motorcycle and it’s kind of, _gone._ ” Was the explanation when Dick gave a questioning glance. The oldest of the brothers also got some artwork from Damian, and concert tickets for Taylor Swift from Barbara, Tim and Cass. He actually squealed when he saw those.

Cass went next, gaining a snowglobe, a pair of coffee mugs that were black edged with yellow, a new pair of ballet shoes, a set of really nice hairpins, a new music player, and a pair of diamond earrings from Barbara, Dick, Tim, Alfred, Damian, and Bruce respectively, giving a small smile to each person as she opened them. She only had two boxes left one from Jason, the other Stephanie. She opened Stephanie’s first, finding a sterling silver bracelet that had the letters BFF dangling in small charms. She smiled, putting it on immediately and giving the blonde a hug.

She moved on to Jason’s, which was also a bracelet, but read BIG SIS and she grinned, ruffling his hair, which Damian took great pleasure in.

It was now Jason’s turn, and he started off by opening Damian’s gift, a simple red sweater that super soft and warm, Dick’s gift turned out to be an apron that said ‘Your opinion wasn’t in the recipe’ which had him chuckling. Stephanie and Cass got him a couple sets of earrings, Alfred a brand new cookbook, some brand new tech from Tim and Babs, and a first edition of Les Miserables in French from Bruce.

When he opened it, he almost dropped it in shock. “Holy hell B. how much did this thing cost?” He asked incredulously.

“You probably don’t want that answered.” Was the reply, and Jason just nodded dumbly as the others moved onto Stephanie.

She got some earrings, a bracelet, headphones, and a pair of heels from her pile, at least in actual gifts. Bruce and Tim simply gave her a large sum of money in gift cards, which she was totally cool with.

Tim, predictably got some coffee mugs. He also scored the new Xbox one X, games making up the rest of his pile.

It was now Damian, and he huffed when he got gag gifts from his siblings in the form of superhero stuff, but he had a small smirk at the corner of his mouth that gave him away. He got a large amount of new art supplies from Alfred and Bruce, which he thanked them for curtly.

Everyone settled after that, bantering back and forth for a while, before Tim spoke up.

“How about a Christmas movie?” He suggested, and everyone nodded.

“As long as it isn’t the Mike Myers version of The Grinch.” Steph replied, and the large group made their way to the couch while Alfred disappeared.

They all piled onto the sofa, Bruce taking the far left, Dick sitting beside him, Babs, Cass, and Tim getting the actual seats. The rest were sitting on the floor in front of the couch. While Damian was setting up the movie, Jason was getting comfy by Cass’s feet, Steph leaning on both Jason and Tim. When Damian returned he sat on the other side of Jason.

Alfred returned a minute later, hot chocolate in hand, passing them out and going to sit in the armchair that sat by the sofa.

The movie started, and everyone quieted, enjoying the peace.

~~~~~~~~~~

Three Christmas specials later, most everyone was asleep. Alfred quickly started to send people to sleep, Damian grumbling while Tim simply followed. Ick promised that he’d help Barbara with the wheelchair lift. Stephanie woke Cass, dragging the sleepy girl up the stairs, the only one left being Jason and Bruce.

Alfred shook Bruce awake before gathering the extra pillows and blankets back into their proper positions, leaving Bruce and Jason alone.

The forty-three year old man smiled down at his son. It was so rare to see him so peaceful, and Bruce wished that it could be like this everyday. However, Jason would be very uncomfortable if he stayed there, so he reluctantly shook his shoulder.

“Jay-lad, it’s time to get up.” He whispered, and Jason yawned, blinking his eyes blearily.

“Hmm? Where am I?” He asked, his voice soft and unguarded.

“You’re at the manor, we need to get you to bed.” He hoped that Jason was still asleep enough to stop him from leaving.

The twenty year old stretched slightly. “Okay dad, I’m going.” He mumbled, not noticing how the older man froze for a moment.

He shook it off however, helping his second son up the stairs and to the room he stayed at during his last large stint in the manor. Once the boy was tucked in, he made his way to leave, when Jason grabbed his arm. Bruce turned back around to see that Jason was gesturing as if he wanted a hug. The father obliged happily, hugging his son tightly.

“Goodnight dad.” Jason said and Bruce squeezed him tighter for a moment before letting go.

As he turned off the lights, he whispered back. “Goodnight son, Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how this turned into pure fluff, but I love it. I hope you guys do too! Please don’t forget to let me know what you thought!


End file.
